Final infantry: daycare to the heroes of tomorrow
by Phantasie-Engel
Summary: Yanagi has recieved the oppurtunity of a lifetime! To work in a daycare owned by the mysterious Lady Subaru and take care of junior heroes!On HiatusI may keep going if more ppl r in2 it but I'll write a better story I promise


Declaimer: I do not own final fantasy it is owned by square soft/enix and I don't own Yanagi or Recca from flame of Recca they are owned by Shogakukan, Studio Pierrot. This is my first story so go easy on me! Read, review, and enjoy! I had a friend post this b4 but I wrote it thank you very much!

Final infantry

Prologue: deal with the devil and an encouraging boyfriend

It was a beautiful day with the sun's luminous rays brightly shining on the faces of the pedestrians outside. Even gloomy businessmen stopped by the park to smell the roses. But for 19 year old Yanagi sagoshita she couldn't be more anxious. She had always loved children and had been presented with a golden opportunity by a puzzling stranger. A woman by the name of Lady Subaru asked her if she wanted to head her new daycare. Yanagi was at first reluctant to accept but her boyfriend; Recca hanabishi convinced her. She thought about what he said to convince her to be in this precarious situation…

Flashback:  
"Yanagi-hime you have to do this! This has always been your dream! You have to make it come true and now you have a chance! I would do anything if I could accomplish my dream of being a 21st century shinobi! So come on princess do it!!! You still love kids don't you?" Recca raved on and on excitedly. And she being the introvert she was replied by saying a stuttered; "O...of course I do Recca-kun it's just that I'm not sure I can handle the responsibility of running my own daycare…"  
Her ultra-kawaii koi just replied with an inspirational; "of course you can Yana-hime!!! You have to believe in your self like I believe in you! I love you so much and I still will even if you don't take the job but I would be so proud if you took it!" and Yanagi falling for his stirring speech assented to the job, thus sealing herself to this fate.

Present day:  
"Shimate!" Yanagi cursed herself for letting her hyper koi talk her into this, if he hadn't than she wouldn't be here biting her nails and waiting for her eccentric boss to appear. She glanced at the clock once more out of nervous habit and relaxed when she realized she was an hour early. Yanagi realized she must have woken up early out of anxiousness but was happy that she wasn't one of those people who woke up late when nervous like her cute little boyfriend. She remembered when Recca who was adopted by his father first arranged a meeting to meet his legitimate brother; he woke up 3 hours late she thought laughing. Recca always brought a smile on her face. They had been dating for 3 years she already knew she loved him from the first day they met. But now back to the situation at hand; she once again glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for her boss to arrive. As if she heard the last thought Lady Subaru walked in through the door. She didn't seem shocked to see Yanagi there and only gave a small, mysterious smile. "Why hello, Yanagi dear ready for work?" The Lady asked, her small knowing smile never leaving her face. More than a little vexed Yanagi swallowed the lump in her throat to reply. "Yes Subaru-sama I'm ready but, May I ask a little about the daycare?" she asked meekly, truly curious about the place and the person she was working for. Lady Subaru only smiled kindly before patiently responding; "Of course child you should no a little about the daycare! Final infantry daycare is for the heroes of tomorrow!" she replied simply like it was common knowledge. Yanagi blinked before asking what the Lady meant. Subaru's smile widened before she said; "well future saviors of their respective worlds will be coming here to be trained to do their duty…"  
Yanagi looked at her like she had three heads and then there was silence…

Author's notes: Plz review! You'd be doing me a big favor! U can even flame because I wanna be a good writer and constructive criticism is fine w/ me! but nice comments are appreciated!


End file.
